A. Field of the Invention
The Invention is valet telephone service allowing a subscriber to place and receive telephone calls with operator assistance. Specifically, the Invention is a method and apparatus by which all calls to or by a subscriber are placed or received through a live operator using a dedicated telephone and including security features. The method and apparatus of the Invention provides convenience to the subscriber while also providing security for the subscriber's personal information.
B. Description of the Related Art
Most persons find that access to wireless or wireline communications is a necessity of daily life. A tension exists between the need for ready access to communications and the need to limit unwanted access by others. The problem is acute for those who have achieved public recognition. Such persons may enjoy little privacy due to the unwelcome attention of other persons.
Information security is, or should be, a priority for a person who has achieved public recognition. The need for information security particularly applies to telephone numbers at which the person, family members and personal contacts of the person may be reached. In the prior art, a person may employ a secretary or personal assistant to complete telephone calls and to screen incoming calls. Aside from issues of cost, a secretary or personal assistant may be of limited use in protecting the privacy of the person in situations where the person has multiple wireline and wireless telecommunication devices, including devices carried by the person. A leak of, say, the wireless telephone number of the person will allow unwelcome telephone calls that are not screened by the personal assistant, rendering the wireless telephone useless and defeating the goal of ready access to communications.
The prior art does not teach the telephone valet service method and apparatus of the Invention.